


morning musings

by crimsoxcore



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, French Toast, Lazy Mornings, Mild Language, Some Humor, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Truth be told, neither one of them was much of a morning person





	morning musings

Kyouko wakes up, only to discover that her hair is, as usual, a hot mess. This doesn’t come as a surprise to her; after all, her scarlet red hair has hung far past her waist for as long as she can remember, and with the amount of tossing and turning she does at night it’s only natural that it would be riddled from scalp to end with tangles.

(Maybe one of these days she’ll cut it short, like Sayaka's. Maybe.)

With a sigh, she sits up and stretches, then casts a sidelong look at her girlfriend, sound asleep in the proper bed next to her futon setup - she always gets a futon whenever she sleeps over at Sayaka’s house, but it’s more comfortable than what she sleeps on back home, so she can hardly complain. She watches the steady rise and fall of Kaede’s chest for a minute before deciding to leave her alone for the time being. Sayaka's a rather heavy sleeper, and difficult to get out of bed in the morning.

Instead, she gets to her feet and turns, sweeping her ratty hair behind her with the movement. She always has the courtesy to fold the bedding and leave it in a neat stack with the pillow placed atop it so that Sayaka doesn’t have to do it herself. Then, stifling a yawn, she heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Brushing her hair is enough of a production that she decides to save it for last. In the meantime, she sweeps her bangs out of her eyes and tucks the stray strands behind her ears, then retrieves the toothpaste and her toothbrush (because she’s taken to keeping one here, just in case) and sets about brushing her teeth.

The door slowly creaks open, and Kyouko warily tilts her head. She sees a flash of sky blue, and smiles. "Morning, Miki."

Sayaka groans sleepily in response, stretching in front of the mirror. She lazy reaches for her hairbrush and pulls out a tube of toothpaste. She's just about to squirt it into her _hairbrush_ when Kyoko bites down on her own toothbrush, (to free her hand,) and takes the brush away from Sayaka. 

Sayaka groaned, her voice borderline zombie-like. "Kyou-kooo, why'd you take my toothbrush?"

"That's your hairbrush," Kyouko corrects her.

"It is?"

"Yeah. You're still a zombie. Perhaps this will help," Kyouko remarked, handing Sayaka a cup of coffee. She never thought she'd run into anyone who was less of a morning person than she was, but Sayaka proved her wrong. Some mornings, Kyouko felt more like her mother than her girlfriend. It did help her in learning responsibility, though.

"Thanks," Sayaka said as she took the coffee. She tilted her head back, along with the mug. Sayaka doesn't sip coffee as most people do. She _chugs_ it. As if a magical spell had been cast unto her Sayaka's lapis-blue eyes snapped open, once again cheery and lively. "Aw, shucks!" She exclaimed, seeming as if a thought had just hit her. "I was going to get up early this morning to make Kyouko french toast!"

"Oh, were ya?" Kyouko asked, narrowing her eyes. "Too bad it's not a surprise anymore," She remarks, haughtily running a brush through her hair. "Besides, there's a strong witch approaching our area, and I was planning on taking it on. You're a little short on time, Miki-san."

Ignoring the remark about the witch, Sayaka's eyes lit up. "Oh, I have an idea! We could make french toast together!"

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "Sayaka, I told you, I don't have time..."

"Nonsense! The recipe I have bookmarked only takes ten minutes max!"

"Even so," Kyouko retorted. "I don't cook."

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Please, just this once?"

"..."

"For me...?"  
  
"Tch. Can't say no to that."

"Yay~!"


End file.
